YK Nier 01
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Yonah x Kaine yuri ficlets! Thought this would make a nice pairing so went ahead and wrote it! Short AU ficlets about Yonah and Kaine. Also some Devola x Popola mentioned on the side (might give them their own side story, who knows?) Some discrepancies from the game...rated M for language and eventual lemons...please read and/or review?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: disclaimer: I don't own Nier...just the game...

* * *

"Yonah! Yonah! Where the hell are you, you little brat?!" Kainé yelled impatiently as she searched the house for the infant. A cooed giggle from the window made the platinum-haired woman snap her neck. Her dark purple eyes widened as she spotted the infant leaning over the decrepit iron railing.

"Fuck! Fall out the window of a goddamn second story window, why don't you?! Goddamnit, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Kainé screamed as she sprinted across the wooden floor in pursuit of the infant, who was still headed out through the window.

"AAAGH!" Kainé screamed as she caught the infant in her arms just as she had started to fall from the railing.

She landed in a barrel roll to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust in her wake. She stayed unmoving for a few moments, letting out a slow breath as she unfurled herself from her maneuver.

"Shit….that was close…" She murmured softly under her breath as she held the infant up for inspection.

The infant was giggling, waving its little arms towards the woman's face. Kainé glared into the infant's blue eyes.

"You, missy, are in so much fucking trouble." She steeled her voice. "Don't you ever do that again!"

A fit of giggles was her only reply. The woman frowned. She narrowed her eyes, getting up close and personal.

"Just so you know I'm upset with you, Yonah."

Yonah only squealed in delight, reaching out a small hand to pull on the woman's silver hair. Kainé sighed as she stood up and dusted the dirt off her legs and lingerie.

"…Yeah yeah, real upset…"

* * *

"FUCK!" Kainé's profanity echoed loudly throughout the house. It only served to amuse its only other occupant, a hungry Yonah.

The "front" of her shirt was wet with…well, she didn't want to think about it. She certainly as hell did not want to say what it could be.

Yonah crawled after the woman as she paced back and forth, profanities spewing from her distraught mouth.

"…Great, now I'm just a fucking milking cow!"

At some point the infant had stopped her pursuit and had grown hungry enough to cry. Her small cries broke the silver-haired woman out of her thoughts. She stared hard for a few moments of crying before she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Aargh, all right! I'll let you suck my tits…I can't believe I'm fucking doing this right now…"

She unceremoniously scooped the infant into her arms, gingerly removing her top and hanging it to dry. She sat on her bed, leaning up against the headboard.

"Shit!" She cursed as some trailed down her chest. It just felt…weird.

Luckily for her, Yonah quickly attached herself to the nipple before more leakage could occur.

The woman sighed in relief as the crying and the leakage subsided. She watched the infant in curiosity as Yonah continued to suckle.

A warm, contented smile washed across her features as the infant continued to nurse, hand gently flailing back and forth. She offered a slender finger to the small hand, a chuckle escaping her lips as the hand gripped onto her finger. "Selfish are we, you little brat."

* * *

"God, I am so fucking tired…" Kainé groaned as she pulled the door to the house open. She grunted as the young girl tackled her with a solid hug.

"Kainé! Welcome back!" The girl greeted enthusiastically, burying her face in Kainé's chest. She snuggled into Kainé's curves, clearly unbothered by the woman's lack of response.

"I missed you while you out!"

Kainé gently mussed the girl's head, ruffling the pale blue handkerchief atop it.

"Yeah…Missed you too, Yonah."

Yonah beamed happily at the comment, pulling the tired woman into the house. "Today I was with Devola and Popola at the library!"

"Hmph." Kainé grunted as she pulled her dusty lingerie over her head and exchanged it for a fresh set. Yonah sat on the bed, swinging her legs excitedly as she watched.

"What'd you do there anyways? I bet they had you doing stuff while they were fucking each other's brains out in Popola's office. Or in that weird-ass back room…"

Kainé grimaced as she gathered up the soiled clothing in her arms. Yonah hopped up from the bed and followed with an innocent look of confusion on her face.

"Popola's been teaching me how to read the ancient language; it's quite fun! But she needs Devola's help a lot in getting stuff for me to look at…"

"I knew it! I need to have a talk with those two…what are they thinking, fucking all day around my Yonah!"

And the very next day the silver-haired woman did just that, screaming sternly at the flirtatious touchy-feely twins.

* * *

A young woman frowned as she paused in the midst of washing her…no, _Kainé's _lingerie. She resumed her task, knowing how the older woman was with her delicate articles.

Yonah sighed softly as she inspected the article in her hands for smudges, suds, or wear. She wrung the piece and hung it to dry on the balcony, walking back to wash another piece of clothing.

What, exactly, was Kainé to her? Yonah had never been allowed to call her "Mom" or "Sis"; it was only 'Kainé'.

Yonah was now 21, a…in _Kainé's_ words: "a drop-dead, sexy-ass bitch."

And with her age and beauty, other…desires had grown as well. The blue-eyed woman remembered the first time she had walked in on the maroon-haired twins together and it had…clicked.

She had refused to talk about it, though Kainé yanked it out with some prodding. Furious, the silver-haired woman stormed off to the library again and yelled another long string of stern profanities.

"Why don't you join us sometime, Kainé? Come by next time you have free time~!" Devola had offered while Popola blushed a bright red.

It was then that Yonah witnessed a rare blush from the silver-haired woman.

"I CAN DAMN WELL TAKE CARE OF MY OWN SHIT, YOU FUCKING HEDONISTS!"

Yonah was pretty sure everyone in the village heard the silver-haired woman's roar as she stormed off.

Kainé left and didn't return for a month. Well, she was home at some point, Yonah mused, as she would wake up and find the older woman lying in bed to be gone the next morning when she woke up, but Yonah hadn't interacted with the woman for nearly a month. God knows what jobs Devola sent her on baiting her with "I'm helping you take care of Yonah by giving you work."

Yonah, now well-proficient in the ancient language, spent her time reading books filling the shelves of the old library.

"…I'm back…" Kainé huffed unceremoniously one evening as she dragged a royal fish through the threshold of the door.

"Welcome back…that's gigantic! Is that a royal fish?"

The older woman grunted as walked over to wash her face. "You read about them in one of those books?"

Yonah gazed at the fish, marveling at its sheer size.

"Huh? Ah, yeah…"

The older woman wiped her face with a towel and hung it around her shoulders. She patted the top of Yonah's head as she walked back over to the fish.

"I'll clean this up in the river; read about any royal fish recipes in those dusty old books?"

"Yeah…I'll, uh, get a pot of water started for when you get back…" Yonah trailed off softly.

Kainé paused midway through the door to look back at the younger woman.

"Anything wrong, Yonah?"

Yonah's gaze flitted from the older woman's face and body.

"…No, nothing's wrong…I just…haven't seen you in a while, that's all."

Kainé simply smiled in reply. "I'll be back."

* * *

Kainé grunted as she dropped the head of the royal fish onto the ground with a solid thump.

"Fucking fish weighs too goddamn much!" She kicked the head in her anger, eliciting a soft crack. She glared at the fish wearily before kneeling down with a sigh.

"AAAAlright mister, time to pay your dues….nnrgh!"

The platinum-haired woman jabbed a dagger into the flesh below the monster's jaw. She grunted as she pulled the intricate dagger down the length of the body, cupping water from the river to wash the blood away.

As she worked on separating the organs from the fish's body, a particular sac near the back caught her attention. It was a sac about the size of a large watermelon, filled with translucent egg-sized balls. Kainé carefully separated the sac before setting it still intact on the ground next to her.

"Damn…I guess the mister was a missus…Wonder if Yonah's got any recipes for royal fish eggs…" The woman, now thoroughly stained in fish blood, pushed the thought aside and continued her work.

"Speaking of Yonah, the brat was acting kind of funny, don't you think? What say you, missus?" The big glassy eyes were unresponsive. Kainé scoffed.

"How would I fucking know?!"

Snorting to herself, the silver-haired woman finished her task of cleaning the fish, making a mental note of where she'd sell the various parts and leftover meat.

"Hmm…I'll need to stop by Façade later..." She grimaced at the thought of dragging unmentionable fish parts across the desert sands. "I'm _so_ taking the ferry there..."

* * *

"Yonah! I have your fish meat!" Kainé grunted gruffly as she dragged the fish into the kitchen area to separate the parts.

The younger woman already had a boiling pot of water running, and was prepping onions and other vegetables. She turned around with a smile on her face.

"Welcome back!" Her lit up in excitement as she saw the watermelon-sized sac.

"Are those what I think those are?"

"Royal fish babies-to-be?"

Yonah clapped her hands together in excitement.

"That's great! I'll add them into the wild-rice soup!"

Kainé snorted as she finished separating the fish and storing the extra meat and parts.

"I sure am glad your cooking's gotten better."

Yonah pouted indignantly, puffing her cheeks slightly.

"Hey! That was years ago! Of course my cooking's gotten better compared to back then…geez…"

The older woman chuckled teasingly as she walked over and mussed the girl's hair with a grin on her face.

"There, there, don't get so upset. It'll ruin your sexy looks."

Yonah swatted the woman's hand away, slightly embarrassed.

"My looks are fine, thank you for your concern!"

"!"  
The next instant Yonah felt soft hair tickling her cheeks as Kainé's soft lips gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You're just too damn cute, you know?" The silver-haired woman whispered lowly.

Yonah's jaw dropped open, mouth agape as she fought a lost battle against a blush. Her lips moved trying to form words, yet her facilities failed her as her hands shot to her forehead.

"Alright, enough of that for now…Look… I know I haven't been around lately, so how can I help?"

The dark purple eyes looked at her earnestly. Yonah felt entranced, her own blue eyes staring into Kainé's until an inquisitive glance came into them. The younger girl snapped back to her senses, hastily lowering her hands to her sides.

"I-In that case, would you mind roasting the royal fish steaks over the fire and watching the bread? I know you like the laze around the fireplace after a long day…"

Kainé's eyes widened in mild surprise.

"Listen to that sass…where'd you get that from?"

Yonah rolled her eyes as the woman's reaction.

"I'd hardly call that sass but take a guess…" She retorted dryly.

"Fair enough…" Kainé conceded with a distant, wistful look in her eyes.

* * *

"Hey…Kainé?" Yonah called cautiously as the pair cleaned up the dishes from the table.

"Yeah?" The older woman hummed in reply as she continued clearing plates and silverware.

"Can we…bathe together tonight?"

Dark purple eyes shot her a curious glance.

"Bathe together?" She knit her brows in thought. "We haven't done stuff like that since you were… huh…I actually don't remember the last time we did that. Not that I mind, but why?"

Yonah averted her gaze, coughing slightly.

"I-I just thought…I'd spend some time with you since you're finally back."

Guilt stabbed at the older woman's heart. She could almost hear Devola's taunting voice in her mind.

"_Karma's a bitch, isn't it Kainé?" _

"_Shut up!" _The silver-haired woman growled internally, mind wandering to a conversation she'd had with the twins on her medley of requests.

* * *

"But seriously, shouldn't you be with Yonah?" Devola had folded her hands, leaned her chin on them, and looked at the dark purple-eyed woman from across Popola's desk. Popola had been lounging on the couch for a change.

Kainé grit her teeth. "What do you mean? I still sleep at home."

"But you're only there when she sleeps, and gone before she wakes." Devola retorted sternly. Popola had gotten from the couch and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, shooting a look at her twin.

"Devola…"

The seated twin sighed. "Look, I know you're doing this to support the two of you, but you should consider spending time with Yonah from time to time. I mean, we're grateful that you're finishing up these jobs but Yonah needs you, alright?"

"…Right…"

Kainé had softly murmured before leaving the room.

Popola looked longingly towards the door through which the silver-haired woman had left, turning her head slightly as she felt her twin lean on her shoulder.

"You need Yonah too…" She whispered softly as Devola hummed in agreement.

* * *

"Kainé? Are you okay?"

The older woman found herself staring into the mirror she had had crafted in Façade by the strange-things store. Yonah had been so excited when she'd brought it home.

She felt a soft touch on her shoulder, and moving her gaze found a naked Yonah behind her looking at her worriedly.

"Kainé? You feeling alright? Does your stomach hurt?"

Kainé instinctively tensed as Yonah's hand trailed to her stomach.

"…I'm fine." The older woman nonchalantly resumed her washing activities, shrugging off the slender arms in the process.

She rinsed the suds off her body and stepped into the tub, sighing as she went up to her neck in the steaming water. She stretched out her shoulders, sighing as joints popped back into place.

Having closed her eyes, Kainé hadn't noticed the gaze on her form as Yonah watched frozen in place. It was when Kainé spoke again that she hastily resumed her washing activities as well.

"So Yonah…you'll be…what, 22 in a few months, huh?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah…I guess…"

"Twenty-two, huh…that's about when I found you."

Yonah snapped her head in surprise as she rinsed the soap from her body.

"What?! Twenty-two?! How old are you?!"

Kainé opened a dark purple eye to eye the younger woman on her left.

"I'm 24, Yonah."

Blue eyes regarded her suspiciously as Yonah stepped into the soaking tub opposing her.

"Hmm…" Yonah furrowed her brows as she stared at the other woman's toned body, her full breasts, her pale skin, supple lips, and….her….her…

"Yonah?" Kainé quirked an eyebrow as she met the younger woman's gaze. "It's not that surprising, is it? My black runes disappeared from my body when I reached 24, so my body's stopped aging. Same with Popola and Devola; they're both 24, but they're hundreds of years older than me."

"You…let's see." Kainé crawled over to Yonah's side of the tub, reaching for Yonah's arm, making the water slosh lazily and the younger woman squeak. She turned the younger woman's wrist over, scrutinizing the small black runes that ran along the inside of her arm. She purposely ignored the uncomfortable wriggling of the woman whose arm she was holding.

Yonah closed her eyes as a raging blush ravaged her face.

_She's s-so close! Gack! H-Her breasts are touching me! S-She's touching me!_

"I'd wager…in a few years you'll stop aging as well."

And the contact was gone. Yonah opened her eyes to find Kainé gazing at her warmly.

"My guess…you'll be 23 when you stop aging…"

They had been sitting in the hot water for a while now, and Yonah was starting to feel dizzy. She started crawling towards Kainé, her voice failing her as the older woman continued to talk to herself.

"Damn…I'll have to start fending off the crazy bastards from the village…What the hell am I supposed to do when you get a boyfriend…Yonah?!"

Yonah collapsed onto the older woman, head landing on the older woman's shoulder.

"K-Kainé…" She murmured as she lost consciousness.

Kainé grunted as she carefully lifted the younger woman's body out of the tub. "She must've stayed in too long…Even though she's filled out so much…" Her dark purple eyes flitted over the unconscious woman's form, a frown forming on her face.

_Fuck…_

"…still a kid…"

She murmured under her breath as she carried the woman in her arms to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH desu *bows* It's been a while, and it's been complicated...as it always is. But guess who got Nier for christmas? (this girl...) so I've been playing and found myself really getting into the game! Not to mention it has an amazing soundtrack (I definitely recommend it!) Anyways, liked the idea of Kaine x Yonah pairing so I decided to write some AU ficlets on them! There will be one with lemon eventually...and i will eventually get around to my other fics as well.

but for now, enjoy!

Hope you enjoy your stay! Read and/or review?

Matta ne,

YH


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: disclaimer: I don't own Nier…just a copy of the game…oh and not proofed…

* * *

"…Nnnrgh…" Yonah murmured groggily as she opened her eyes to a dark room. The ceiling of the bedroom came into view, the moonlight a ghastly white filtering through the panes of the window. Yonah's blue eyes widened.

She sat up slowly, entranced by the sight of Kainé lightly dozing on her bed, head braced on her arms on the covers. A pale hand lay outstretched towards her, inches away from her own.

Yonah's expression softened as she gazed at Kainé's sleeping face. How she wanted to reach out and stroke the woman's silver hair. She had told Kainé about this desire, and Kainé had simply laughed.

"You tugged on my hair as a kid; seemed like you enjoyed it a lot too…" The older woman had ruffled Yonah's hair playfully, making her pout.

"Man, you were so damn cute back then. I remember when you used to suck my t-"

"Kainé!" Yonah had shouted, thoroughly embarrassed.

That was how that conversation had ended. Yonah hadn't brought it up since then for fear of Kainé's teases.

Yonah smiled at the distant memory. She slowly reached a hand towards the older woman, pausing centimeters from the silver hair. She took a breath of courage and gently touched the silver hair, pleasantly surprised at its softness.

She leaned forward ever so slightly and threaded her fingers through the soft hair, feeling Kainé's scalp underneath her fingers.

Yonah paused as Kainé murmured in her sleep, beginning to stir. She should have retracted her hand but strangely felt no need to, fingers playing with the soft hair.

It was only when Kainé's head rose that Yonah's fingers slipped through the woman's silver hair. The older woman yawned lightly, rubbing her eyes.

"Yonah, you alright? Ah." Her dark purple eyes spotted the hand suspended in mid-air near her head. She grinned.

"You yankin' on my hair again?"

Yonah let her hand fall onto the blanket. She smiled.

"I somehow felt like doing it, that's all…"

Kainé hummed in reply as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, now that we've established that you're still a kid by your fainting in the bath and tugging on my hair AND you're safely in bed, I'm going to go drink for a bit."

"Kainé!" Yonah whined embarrassedly, earning her a ruffle of her hair.

"There's some water on your night stand. Drink it before you go to sleep, okay?"

"Okayy…." Yonah replied resignedly as the woman headed downstairs to grab her sake. Once the woman had left she took the glass and drank it in one gulp, trying to drown out her raging emotions.

She unceremoniously flopped back onto the bed, rolling onto her side and curling up into a ball. A hand gripped at her chest.

"…Kainé…." She whispered softly, heart full of longing.

* * *

Kainé sighed as she sat on the balcony with her bottle of sake and a small cup. She lifted the small cup to her lips, tilting it back slowly. She closed her eyes as the liquid made its way down, reopening them to gaze at the moon.

The older woman wasn't stupid. She hadn't missed the longing gazes, the sensation of Yonah's slender fingers threading through her hair…

"…Fuck…." She growled under her breath.

She poured herself another cup, sipping it in quiet contemplation.

"…She might as well be my fucking daughter…and I'm…" She glanced downwards, already painfully aware of what her body's intentions were.

"…Goddamnit!" She cursed as she lifted the bottle to her lips. "Fuck me if I fuck my own daughter!" She growled, defiant.

Kainé drank until she passed out on the balcony, cheeks flushed as she murmured unintelligently.

"…Like hell I'll let that happen…"

* * *

"Ginger tea?" Popola offered softly, setting a steaming mug of tea in front of the older woman clutching her head in agony.

"Yeah…thanks." Kainé murmured softly, taking a sip from the mug. Her head hurt. Like hell.

She grimaced as Devola walked into the office.

"Oh hey Kainé, hung over~?" She playfully called into the woman's ear, making the silver-haired woman almost throw her tea on her.

"..Fuck you…" Kainé growled threateningly under her breath.

"Devola!" Popola shushed her, glaring at her sternly.

"Alright, alright. I'll spare the poor woman." She sat down on the couch next to Kainé, pouring some tea for herself. She took a sip before talking again, now in a softer tone.

"It looks like work is out of the question today, so would you mind telling us why you're so hung over?"

Kainé stared into the steaming contents of her mug before tersely answering.

"…I drank too much."

Devola arched an eyebrow at this, glancing at her twin who simply shook her head.

"And you drank too much because of….let me guess…Yo-" Kainé cut her off.

"Don't you fucking say it…please…"

The silver-haired woman felt lightheaded, and she felt the shivers running up and down her body. She took another swig of tea. She knew she was sweating. Sleeping outside probably hadn't helped.

She couldn't register what the twins were saying, their voices sounding muted and strangely warped.

"…Dammit..." She cursed as she fell onto Devola's shoulder, startling the woman slightly.

"Hey! Kainé, are you alright?!" Kainé felt a cooler hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes as the sounds faded out of focus, Popola's frantic voice joining the mix.

"…she has a fever!" Kainé grunted as Devola carefully lowered her to lie on the couch while Popola ran to get a towel and some water.

"Devola! Run and get Yonah over here! And tell her to bring ingredients for medicine!"

_Don't…call…_ "Yonah…" Kainé croaked as she faded out of consciousness.

* * *

Kainé's mind was in a haze. She groggily opened her eyes as she registered hushed voices. She squinted at the light that entered through the window, blinding her eyes. She saw three silhouettes.

One seemed to have noticed her gaze and turned to look at her, rushing over.

"Kainé!" The soft voice told her it was Yonah.

_Damn it! I told them not to call Yonah…!_ Kainé grunted in displeasure, sending a weary glare at the other two silhouettes that were now approaching her as well.

A cool hand redirected the woman's attention to Yonah, gazing at her with a worried expression.

"Kainé…."

Kainé berated herself internally. Making Yonah worry was one of her weak points.

"…I'm fine…." She hoarsely grunted, falling into a coughing fit. Yonah softly stroked her back until the episode had subsided.

"Yeah….perfectly fine." She rolled her eyes as she helped the woman to a sitting position.

Kainé stared at her blankly.

_Listen at that sass…damn, that's attractive…wait, no….shit….it's the damn fever…_

The twins were having a conversation with Yonah she didn't register. The three of them seemed to have reached a decision. Popola handed the younger woman a small bag, explaining its contents while Yonah nodded seriously.

Devola flashed Kainé a mischievous grin (or at least so Kainé thought) before whispering something into Yonah's ear. She patted Yonah on the back, the younger woman's expression hidden from Kainé's glance.

Devola walked over and reluctantly pulled Kainé to her feet.

"...Aaaand up we go~"

Kainé growled as she felt the maroon-haired woman's arm snake around her waist, draping her arm over her shoulder.

"…Don't fucking touch me…." She struggled in vain to free herself.

"Now, now, don't be so stiff. I'm just handing you off to Yonah."

And soon enough, Devola switched places with Yonah. Kainé sighed in resignation and didn't complain.

The twins watched as the pair slowly exited the double doors of the library. Devola grinned, folding her arms behind her head.

"Told you she'd let Yonah help her back."

Somehow hearing this Kainé's head snapped back to glare at them menacingly, causing Devola to grab onto her sister in mock distress.

"Popolaaa~ Kainé's sooo scary~~!" In her "distress" however, Devola had managed to grab onto one of Popola's breasts. Popola squeaked in surprise, flailing slightly.

Kainé's eyes narrowed at the twins' flirtatious behavior. A jerk that almost made her stumble from Yonah's arm around her waist told her to drop it as she continued walking towards their house.

"I hope they'll be alright…" Popola murmured softly as the pair slowly made their way down the path from the library.

Devola, now simply hanging off of her sister, smiled before wrapping her arms around her twin in a warm hug. "They'll be just fine…"

* * *

Kainé lay in bed as Yonah fussed over her. The older woman rolled herself in the blankets, burying her face into a pillow as Yonah left to prepare some food and medicine.

_Dammit…_she thought to herself blearily_…when did Yonah get so strong? _Needless to say Kainé had not-so-subtly tried to break free of Yonah's arms and walk home on her own two feet, but Yonah's grip had not yielded and had instead jerked the woman's body in an unsaid threat.

_I dare you to try that again._

Yonah had almost glared at her while panting lightly from the exertion.

Kainé sighed, frowning. _I made Yonah angry._ Yonah rarely got angry. Kainé shivered in spite of herself, grabbing Yonah's attention as she reentered the room.

Yonah climbed onto the bed, rolling her over. She brushed back Kainé's bangs with her hand, touching their foreheads together to check the woman's temperature.

Kainé closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. When Yonah whispered it made air vibrate around her.

"…Idiot…"

The older woman grunted lightly, averting her gaze. She had never been good at apologies.

Though Kainé couldn't see it, Yonah's lips turned upwards in a smile. She withdrew wiping the woman's flushed face with a damp washcloth.

"Popola gave me some medicine; I made some food to go with it. Do you think you can stomach it right now, Kainé?"

"…Yeah…" Kainé murmured as she slowly got up to a sitting position.

* * *

"…Yonah…" The older woman started slowly, as Yonah cleared the bowl of soup from the woman's hands and placed something in her hands.

"Hm?" Yonah hummed in reply as she set the bowl aside and reached for a glass of water.

"…What the hell is this?" Kainé inspected the thing in her hands.

"It's medicine; what else would it be?" Yonah smiled not understanding the woman's confusion. Kainé looked incredulously at the younger woman.

"…This is supposed to be medicine?"

Kainé held a banana leaf containing three palm-sized dark green balls. She picked one up and inspected it.

Yonah took the leaf with the other two and set them aside. She handed Kainé the glass of water and watched the woman expectantly.

"Popola says you'll feel better once you finish these. You need to take them twice a day."

Kainé, unable to stand the expectant look of Yonah, took a small bite. She grimaced as she chewed and swallowed.

She eyed the ball wearily, debating whether to try and swallow the whole thing or not.

Yonah answered the woman as if having read her thoughts.

"Popola says you can't do that; shouldn't, rather. She says it'll get lodged in your throat."

"…"

Kainé sighed, her thoughts an ugly black scrawl. She grabbed the glass of water in her other hand as she took bites of the medicine, using it to wash it down. She polished the glass once the ball in her hand had disappeared.

Yonah took the glass as she watched the older woman sigh and ease herself back onto the bed. Kainé reached for the damp washcloth in Yonah's other hand and unceremoniously slapped it to her forehead, closing her eyes.

The younger girl looked longingly at the dozing woman.

"I'll be here when you wake up…" She softly murmured before she retreated downstairs to clean up.

* * *

A/N:

Cliffy~ dun dun dun…..sumimasen! Konbanwa, YH desu. *bows* Nothing much to note on this chapter; I'd been sitting on this for a little while, couldn't figure what I wanted to do, but here it is, I suppose… hopefully I'll get some ideas for the next chapter….but here's this in the meantime. Hope you enjoy your stay! Feel free to leave a comment or review!

Mata ne!

YH


End file.
